nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:College of Train Village
__TOC__ Images The images have not been uploaded yet! Lars Washington 13:14, 19 July 2008 (UTC) :Could anyone design the seal? McCrooke 12:52, November 21, 2009 (UTC) ::and the flag? and could you a create box for non-universities? McCrooke 12:55, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Name Pierlot, "High School" means "middelbare school" in Lovia. So, is it okay if I change the name? I have a few suggestions for you: * "Train Village College" * "Train Village Undergraduate College" * "Train Village Technology College" * "College of Train Village" Tell me! 13:10, November 21, 2009 (UTC) :Was already thinking abou that McCrooke 13:11, November 21, 2009 (UTC) ::Fourth option McCrooke 13:13, November 21, 2009 (UTC) :::Good choice 13:18, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Danilo Pahor?? Couldn't you have chosen a more Lovian name instead of this Slovenian ___? 16:52, November 27, 2009 (UTC) :Just named it after TV's mayor Diet Kashubian? --Bucurestean 16:58, November 27, 2009 (UTC) ::As AJ would say: "sigh". 17:00, November 27, 2009 (UTC) :::Sorry bucu but this college isnt of you Pierlot McCrooke 10:47, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :I do not like this name change. Can't we just undo this? --Lars 15:30, January 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Y'all know what??? I'll just change the name, cause it leads to some facebook thing, I'v never been edited there but I just don't like this fake stuff. --Lars 15:32, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :::Who is willing to delete this nonsense page now? --Lars 15:35, January 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::Ihave restored it to the old name Pierlot McCrooke 15:35, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::Splendid. BTW, when will the school open? I'dd like to have some computerlessons. --Lars 15:37, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Continued The article needs also to be renamed to Danilo Pahor College. Bucu 14:29, October 12, 2010 (UTC) :This colleg isnt of you. Youy shpould never have chnaged TV (train village) BTW. I take it deplly that you destroyed that Train village. That you becvame mayor as illegal Pierlot McCrooke 15:37, October 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Only if no elections were held. If they were, its perfectly legal. Dr. Magnus 15:44, October 12, 2010 (UTC) :::There has never existed such a thing as mayor elections in Lovia. I only turned TV into a better place :D. Bucu 15:55, October 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::By doing what, exactly, priatel? Dr. Magnus 16:19, October 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::Bucu was illegally mayor. I was illegally replaced by you (tht was supported by HRH) by deleting my name form the function of mayor sand replacing it by yours. It was all because you all were against me Pierlot McCrooke 16:24, October 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::Sounds awefully close to what is (or was) happening to me, doesn't it, Pierlot? Dr. Magnus 16:39, October 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I worked day and night to make Train Village a decent and prosperous place where people can have opportunities again. It had totally fallen into decay due to the poor policies of ex-Mayor Pierlot; many people had gone to better places for a brighter future. Train Village was more of a dumpsite than a proper place - it was the shame of Sylvania. When I came to rule the town, there was a lot to do. And I can happily tell you, when I look back, that I succeeded in making this place a neat one, due to the hard work. I did more in a month than Pierlot in two years. Pierlot's accusations are not grounded and thus negligible. If there is one to be ashame, then it's him. Thanks for listening, priatel. Bucu 16:43, October 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::::That is north korea-esque propaganda from you Pierlot McCrooke 16:55, October 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::I thinque you quean't find any arquements to fight my opinion, or what? Well, then I beg you with kindness to keep that mouth closed. You know you're not right, so please stop it then, your efforts are worthless. Bucu 16:59, October 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::That you became mayor wa sillegal. I hope you once realise Pierlot McCrooke 17:02, October 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::AEC) You've already proven not to be capable of being mayor, nor do you want the best for this town and its inhabitants, as we can see in edits like these: http://nation.wikia.com/index.php?title=Train_Village&diff=54422&oldid=53798. Bucu 17:03, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Populist crap Why? While you were in jail I cleaned all the mess up :)) You can't leave a place without a mayor, can you? Bucu 17:04, October 12, 2010 (UTC) :We should have kept me mayor. that was a more democratic option Pierlot McCrooke 17:05, October 12, 2010 (UTC) :: You were in jail, priatel :) Bucu 17:07, October 12, 2010 (UTC) :::I noticed many times Pierlot would vandalise the page and revert older edits, though always in vain. Is all this vandalism because of Bucu becoming mayor, Pierlot? Dr. Magnus 17:06, October 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::What are you trying to say, lad? I hope you don't turn out to be a traitor of the Oshenna peepel! Bucu 17:09, October 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::@ Pierius:Yes. He did not do good for the town. They only kicked me off the mayor psition because they hate me. If Lokixx was in jail during his amyorship they wouldnt have kicked him from mayor ship Pierlot McCrooke 17:13, October 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::::How do you know? I don't think his ship was sinking Bucu 17:15, October 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::::@Bucu: the mere thought of betrayel disgusts me. Your words are like daggers in my heart, forever faithful as it is to Oshenna and its inhabitants. Dr. Magnus 17:43, October 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Oshine boy fo'that sacker narod 'Oshenna unitovate that peepel! I knew I could trust your words, I've never doubted it, otherwise we would have never accepted you in the first place! I hope we will be able to reach our goal, therefore we should stop the Lovians who only wish to weaken us. They want us, brave Oshenna, to be divided. We won't let them. Sloboda! Bucu 17:49, October 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Death and destruction awaits our enemies. Not caused by our hands, no, it will be the vengeful fist of the Lord Himself to strike down our enemies. Dr. Magnus 17:53, October 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::: I can't find but the truth in your holy words, my brother. It will occur that way, peace can only be obtained by war, Amin. Bucu 17:55, October 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::I call upon our people to crusade against the opressing forces by means of civil disobedience. Sloboda! Dr. Magnus 17:54, October 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::Grab the swords, comrades! Time has come! Sloboda bude oshine! Bucu 17:56, October 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::Live by the sword, die by the sword, so that our children's children will rejoice in the memory of our bravery and defiance before the eyes of death, and sing songs honouring our deeds and our sacrifice! Sloboda! Dr. Magnus 17:58, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Reform I would like to reform all major institutes of higher education in Lovia. Train Village definitely needs proper and balanced education. Could I obtain carte blanche in reforming this College into a liberal arts college - i.e. a university that offers very broad programs about the arts and sciences? Percival E. Galahad 09:43, December 28, 2010 (UTC) :Ambitious eh? 19:29, December 28, 2010 (UTC) ::I guess so, but With three colleges two in Sylvania, people will leave other states and stay to live in Sylvania. Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 19:35, December 28, 2010 (UTC) :::It's not at all that problematic: there are university colleges in Hurbanova, Train Village, Kinley, Newhaven & Noble City. Percival will probably also want to establish a campus in Sofasi sooner or later. There won't be a "runoff" to NC. It's obvious, of course, that the greater universities are located in the largest cities, but there should be education in all towns. 19:51, December 28, 2010 (UTC) :Kinley has one...*Opens new tab..searches for it" Oh i see the do...Oh okay. I'll try in help Percy by creating a college in sofasi. Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 20:00, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Revert Is there a reason for it? --Semyon 20:21, June 15, 2015 (UTC) Was there a reason for the change? Especially the change from private to public. KunarianTALK 20:26, June 15, 2015 (UTC) Presumably there was a reason, though I don't know it; I appreciate such changes are controversial but it would be better to ask Marcus rather than rushing for the revert button, especially when most of the edit was innocuous. --Semyon 20:34, June 15, 2015 (UTC) This was only a minor issue originally. I reverted your revert originally because of the principle that constructive edits should be discussed and not reverted without explanation. I did not expect that reverting to Marcus' revision, clearly marked with a 'disputed' tag, and clearly only present temporarily pending discussion, would be thought controversial. You then decided to edit war with an admin, one of the stupidest things you can do on a wiki. Regardless of whether my actions were correct or not, and you clearly think they weren't, I couldn't allow to get away with that, so I first reverted your edit and now have protected the page. It'll be unprotected when you and Marcus, and any other interested users, have come to a solution. --Semyon 23:10, June 15, 2015 (UTC) :I hardly consider a constructive edit to be flying in the face of every normal action in this wikia. The change of staff: fine. The change of ownership: not. And it is controversial in my opinion to leave inaccurate information, no matter whether you have put the disputed tag on it, on the wikia over information that I - the person who administrates Sylvania IC and OOC due to my duties whether they come with a wikia powers approved title like "admin" or not - have said is more correct. I told you several times that I would be fine discussing the matter but it would be better to leave the correct edit on the page for the moment. :And there is no other solution than private as there is no nationalisation. KunarianTALK 23:25, June 15, 2015 (UTC) ::I changed it mainly bc it never mentions it being owned by anyone and nothing in its history shows it to be. I mean it can obviously be private but I was just extrapolating information from the page and discussions on the talk page as too the real nature of the college. It was not some like personal jab at you or whether it would be public or not. (edit: It can be private: I just think again you should have just messaged me or something instead of assuming someone was up to something.) Miroslav Znalic 23:37, June 15, 2015 (UTC) :::So it'll be private? :o If so, I'll unprotect the page and we can get on with our usual editing. What was the reason you edited the page in the first place Marcus - were you planning to do something with the college? --Semyon 08:22, June 16, 2015 (UTC) You're clouding the issue. You describe the edit as 'inaccurate,' and rationalise that by stating that you have special powers over Sylvania - in other words, it's wrong because you disagree with it. No - wikis are supposed to be collaborative, not feudal. You don't have any OOC powers or duties when it comes to Sylvania. I agree that in general you have put a lot of effort and time into improving Sylvanian articles, so your opinion is valuable. However, you don't have a veto and you still need to discuss. It's not a question of 'duties' vs. 'adminship.' You edit-warred over the most petty thing, a revision to the page which was clearly meant to be temporary, when you had the option to discuss a permanent solution; that is wrong and I hope you see that. Finally, you state you wanted to discuss. I'm afraid that is belied by the edit-warring in the page history, and your lack of comment on the talk page. --Semyon 08:15, June 16, 2015 (UTC) :You know I had a long response written but I don't want to spend my time arguing on a talk page. Especially when I've been proven correct. KunarianTALK 09:24, June 16, 2015 (UTC) ::I also said everything I want to say, so let's agree to end the discussion. :) You still have to reach an accommodation with Marcus before the page gets unprotected, however. --Semyon 11:44, June 16, 2015 (UTC) ::::I said fine, it can be reverted. Miroslav Znalic 13:41, June 16, 2015 (UTC)